


Treats

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [12]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his annoyance, Nikeratos runs into Aunt Olive in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

“Can I help?” Olive asked in her usual cheery voice, as Nikeratos entered the kitchen. 

His heart sank.  He’d thought he’d seen her heading upstairs; he’d hoped the kitchen would be free and he could get something to eat without having to run the gauntlet of her helpfulness.  That must have been some other character he’d seen on the stairs. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he replied politely. 

“No bother.  I’ve been making mince pies.  It’s a bit late, I know.  They are a traditional treat for the midnight feast on Christmas Eve; but there was just so much to do before, that I’ve only now got round to them.  There’s always some task left for Boxing Day.  Would you like to try one?  They should be cool enough to eat.

“‘Mince’ pies?”  Over the last two days, Nikeratos had learned to be wary.  Not that the food was bad; actually it was all very tasty.  But some of it had been a bit strange:  marshmallows in hot chocolate, for example.  He’d never seen anything like that before.  Delicious – but unexpected.

“I found a wonderfully large jar of mincemeat in the pantry,” said Olive, “and I have a nice light touch with pastry, even if I do say so myself.  Here.”

With that she held out a large plate piled high with small pies.  The pastry did look nice, all golden brown on top, and a meat pie sounded just the thing.  Nikeratos took two; they were nicely warm. 

His eyebrows raised in shock as he bit into sweetness.


End file.
